A user images various still images or videos using an imaging device. The user may image a desired video by adjusting an angle of view and an angle, etc. using a lens.
When performing video imaging of a race of a speeding motorcar along a track, the user wants to image a dynamic video centering on his/her own cheering car racer's motorcar. In this case, when the imaging device and the angle of view of the lens are not sufficient, it is not easy for the user to image a desired video.